craftlitfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Style Guide
This page is by no means a complete style guide. If you have never edited a wiki before, you should stop by a more basic tutorial. Wikipedia:Tutorial is suggested for a quick overview, and there are more links in the See Also section of this article. Article Titles Article titles should be in title case (Station Management, not Station management) and "the" should be omitted from the beginning of article titles except where canonical vernacular suggests that its inclusion is probably necessary. Keep the title as short as possible, and include punctuation where canonical, such as for the episode "PYRAMID". When in doubt, choose the version which is most linked to on the list or discuss with fellow editors. Article Format Use sections with section headers where appropriate. Before the first subsection, there should be an introduction explaining briefly what the article is about. The beginning of the first sentence of that introduction should be the article title, bold faced. The following sections elaborate on the rest of the information. Sections look like "Article Format" above and are created in the source page (without the indent) like so: :: Article Format A table of contents will automatically appear between the introduction and the first subheading if you have enough sections. Writing Style Language in articles does not need to be ultra serious or completely neutral (eg: Just Better)). However, articles should lack personal references, and editors should be do their best to stick only to verifiable, factual claims supported directly by the podcast, word of god, or other source material. At this time analysis is acceptable, but it should be sparse and well supportive. Quotes : Many of our content pages have quotes at the beginning of the article, and many do not. At this time no consensus has been reached about whether or not we should keep them, but your opinion would be welcomed on the talk page subject Linking : Wiki convention is to only link to related articles the first time the related article is mentioned, unless the article is very long and the related article is key to understanding the article you are writing. We do not yet have any articles long enough to justify linking more than once. Also, please do not put two links right next to each other where possible. Episode Titles : Italicise episode titles so that they are easily distinguished from non-episodes with the same name. Categories Please try to remember to add new pages to the categories they belong in. Before creating a new category, make sure there are at least three things that qualify. Name the category based on the same rules mentioned previously for naming articles. If you don't know what category a page belongs in, or if you aren't sure, start a discussion on the talk page. Pictures As discussed in our wiki's policy, please only use official art/merchandise pictures which we have permission to use. Document the permission on the wiki. Other fanart is not acceptable at this time. See Also The Wikipedia Manual of Style is utterly comprehensive. If our style guide has not said explicitly otherwise, you can assume that the Wikipedia MoS will likely point you in the right direction. Wikipedia: Your first article if you are thinking of making a new content page for the CraftLit wiki. CraftLit Wiki talk:Community Portal or the talk page for this article. *